


The Devil in Disguise

by Jared620



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Batwoman (TV 2019), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lesbian Lena Luthor, M/M, Mild Language, Minor Samantha "Sam" Arias/Alex Danvers, New Earth, Slow Burn Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:39:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21521539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jared620/pseuds/Jared620
Summary: Lena is working on a project in her lab when an explosion happens knocking her Unconscious, when she wakes up, she's in another universe where she is married to Kara and they have a kid together, Alex is paralyzed after a car crash and Kelly and Sam are her caretakers who are both also crazy in love with her and Lex and Lillian accept Lena as a real Luthor, but the deeper Lena goes into this what seems to be perfect reality, she starts to unravel a horror of which she couldn't imagine and if she wants to get back to her own reality, she's going to have to use her Luthor genes to make it out in one piece.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Barry Allen/Iris West, Charlie/Zari Tomaz, Clark Kent/Lois Lane, John Constantine/Gary Green, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Kate Kane/Maggie Sawyer, Nate Heywood/Mick Rory, Nora Darhk/Ray Palmer, Nyssa al Ghul/Earth-2 Laurel Lance, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Alex Danvers, Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	The Devil in Disguise

**Author's Note:**

> This my first fanfic so please be kind

Lena was standing on the balcony of her penthouse as the night wind blew her long raven hair in the air. She had a drink in her hand and was dressed in a navy blue leather jacket with a white blouse and black leather pants. She was waiting for Kara who she contacted earily to meet her to discuss something of great importance and even though she was upset at her former friend for keeping a secret from her, Lena was willing to put that behind her for now because this was more important than being pissed and wanting to remain bitter and hateful towards Kara.

Lena had been so deep in her own thoughts that she hadn't heard Kara come up until she looked up and saw the blonde in her Supergirl outfit, standing in front of her.

"You wanted to see me?" Kara asked.

Lena took a sip from her glass and cleared her throat before responding to Kara, "yes, I'm glad you could make it, would you please have a seat."

Kara wasn't used to sitting down when she and Lena met in pravicy, but she wasn't going to decline the offer, so she sat down in a patio chair next to Lena and then she sat down after her and sat her glass under a coaster.

"What did you want to see me about?" Kara asked.

"I've been thinking about this all week..." Lena began and then paused for dramatic effect before continuing, "and swore to myself if had the chance I would get even with you for hurting me, but for right now there are more pressing matters that need to be addressed."

"What's wrong?"

"A couple of days ago I came across this strange orb."

Kara was going to asked if she could see it, but she didn't have to because, Lena lays it on the table. Kara picks it up and exams it closely whlie rolling it around between her index finger and thumb. It was about the size of a marble, but was solid and red and blue. Kara didn't know what to make of it and porbbaly nether did Lena and that's porbbaly why she asked for her to come see her.

"What do you think it could be?" Kara asked as she handed it back to Lena.

"I was hoping you could tell me." Lena reply.

"I wish I could be more helpful but I have no idea what it could be."

"Then I guess this means I'd have to take it to my lab tomorrow and run some test on it."

"Can I come?" Kara asked very eagerly. Lena thought about it for a moment and said, "What the hell, I could use an insistent."

"Good I'll be a your lab around11:00 and I'll bring the potstickers."

"I'll bring the potstickers." Lena said recalling what happened last time when Kara volunteered to go get food, she had come back with half of the food eaten. That caused Lena to smile and choke back a sob as she wished that things could be the way they used to be, but she didn't trust Kara anymore and she would be damned if she would let herself get close to Kara again.

"Ok, sounds good" Kara said and after bidding Lena goodbye and goodnight she flies away, Lena waited until Kara was nothing but a little speck in the sky before going inside. Her glass was still half way full but before the night was over that was how the bottle would end up and she would porbbaly regret it in the morning but she would deal with that later for right now she would down her troubles in whiskey and a worn out vinyl record of Dido that she would play when she was depressed sure it might sound silly to some people, but Lena was devastated when she founded out that Kara was Supergirl. It felt like her heart had been ripped from her chest and stomped on repeatedly because not only was Kara Lena's best friend, she was also falling in love with her.

"Love," Lena scoffed and snorted at the word like it was nothing, "you pour out you're heart and soul and return they use you like a toy." Lena took a big gulp from her glass and looked at herself in the big glass mirror hanging on the wall and then in a fit of rage she tosses the glass at mrrior and the glass shatters on contact busting the mirror as well as Lena falls to her knees on the floor and put hands in face and buries them as she screams in anguish as White Flag is playing in the background.

**Author's Note:**

> please let me know what you think. Good or bad I would love to heard your opinion.


End file.
